Our Kind of Love
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Every couple has their own kind of love, Aang and Katara have a special kind. Oneshot, Kataang.


Our Kind of Love

Since the end of the war, Aang and Katara had been traveling around the world to help with the reconstruction process.

Aang tried to tell Katara that because he was the Avatar, it was his duty alone to rebuild what had been destroyed. Katara ignored his beliefs every time. She was his girlfriend, and therefore it was her duty to assist him in his tasks.

She knew that he had always had the assumption that he was required to do everything alone, and she never could understand it.

Even after the war, Aang still had the idea that the Avatar had the most important responsibility of all, and he didn't need his friends to help him. Nevertheless, Aang was truly grateful for Katara's assistance. Her brave and compassionate nature made her not only a wonderful companion, but an excellent partner as well.

Together the two had accomplished quite a lot since the war ended. They had rebuilt the palace of Ba Sing Se, eliminated multiple Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom, and helped deliver food to local villages that were hungry.

But the duties of the Avatar were overwhelming, and they came with a major downside. Aang knew that with his position, he couldn't have a normal relationship with Katara. For the rest of his life, he knew he would have to constantly leave her for something that couldn't wait. It pained him to think that one day when they had kids; he would miss out on special events like birthdays, bending orientations, or even their anniversary.

This can't be the kind of relationship Katara wants. She wants someone who always there for her, and gives her love.

One day, after returning home from Omashu, Aang walked into Katara's room in their apartment. She was making the bed when she noticed his presence.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" she asked.

Aang smiled. Katara always had a positive attitude. One that never failed to put a smile on his face.

"I was just going through some paperwork General Po gave us last week," he said. "He's planning on rebuilding the outer wall next week and requests our assistance."

Katara groaned. The constant traveling was starting to get annoying. She wished for one week, that she and Aang could be together without the rest of world on their backs. But she knew that she had to be there for Aang. She loved him dearly, and this was one of the many ways she showed it.

"I guess I better start packing," she said glumly.

She moved over the drawers where she had kept her clothes and opened them. Pulling out various outfits, she threw them into a large knapsack on the bed. As she neatly folded them into the bag, Aang wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

Katara turned to give him a quick smile, before turning her attention back to folding.

"Yeah, just a little tired that's all."

"You can go take a nap if you want to, I'll handle the packing," Aang offered.

Katara smiled again. She was happy to have such a loving boyfriend. But even though it was tempting, Katara knew that Aang deserved rest more than she did.

"No thanks. I can take care of it," she said. "You can go rest if you want. Later on if you like I'll make you some lunch."

Aang couldn't hold it in any longer. Katara's look of weariness was unbearable. He had to sit down and discuss their relationship and how they could make it work.

"Katara, can I ask you something?" he said nervously.

"Of course you can, Aang," she said.

Aang trembled as he tried to think of a way to put his thoughts into words.

"Katara, do you think we have a healthy relationship?" he asked.

Biting his lip, he cursed himself silently. The word "healthy" wasn't the term to describe their relationship, how could he be so foolish.

Katara was puzzled by his question. She looked down at the floor for a moment to gather her thoughts. She had always thought that she and Aang had a beautiful relationship; she never once considered it to be unhealthy. More to the point, what persuaded Aang to ask such a question? She was curious and had to find out.

"What brought this on?" she asked curiously.

Aang sighed, and then softly replied, "I was thinking about all the others couples like Sokka and Suki. They have a normal relationship. They've settled down, made a home, and are engaged to be married soon, whereas we're constantly traveling, and rarely have a moment to spend together. I just think that our love isn't what it's supposed to be."

Katara looked at Aang. He hung his head low so that she couldn't see his sorrow. But Katara could sense it in his voice. Instantly filled with compassion and love, she scooted closer to her boyfriend and kissed him softly on the cheek. Aang raised his head and looked toward her.

"Aang, love has no definition," she said with a bright smile.

"It's unique and comes in many forms. Our love is like flying to a new town, we never know what we're going to find or what new experiences we'll have. It's that kind of uncertainty that makes it so special."

"But don't you want to have a normal relationship like Sokka and Suki?" Aang inquired.

"Aang, I love you so much. I don't want to have a normal relationship; I want what we have now. Traveling every week may be annoying at times, but we do it to help other people. This just shows the compassion you have for others, and that's what I love the most about you. Whenever we rebuild a ship, or give food to the needy, I'm overwhelmed by the goodness we're doing, and I love it. You may not think it Aang, but we have the most special relationship of all. I know this, because I have you as a boyfriend and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Aang blushed. Her words struck a chord in his heart; he couldn't help but move in to kiss her. When his lips met hers, he was overcome by a wave of passion that felt incredible. Katara was right. Their relationship was truly special. Whenever they woke in the morning, Aang wondered what the day would bring them. In the end, he couldn't help but smile, knowing that he had shared it with the person he loved the most. When they parted, and looked back at each other, Katara again smiled.

"I love your smile," he said.

Katara giggled. "I love yours too," she said. "Even after all these years, you still have that goofy kid expression that I can't get enough of."

Aang laughed. "That part of me will always be there, I've come to accept it."

"Good, because I'll never get over it."

Aang pulled Katara closer and the two fell back on the bed together. For the next few hours, the two sat comfortably with each other, enjoying the moment of being together, and embracing the kind of love that only they had. Both knew that a lifetime of happiness was in their future, but for right now, they just enjoyed the moment. For they would have many more just like it.

**Please Review!**


End file.
